


Glasses

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Written for Virtual Sharecon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Glasses

It's been a long time, hasn't it, babe?  
We started out so young and idealistic,  
untouched by the streets we didn't know,  
unknowing of the horrors we'd have to face.  


Through the tears and anger we made it here.  
Somehow, we got through it all,  
through the ones who wanted us dead,  
through the ones who tried to stop us.  


And we never lost sight of who we were.  
We never confused the end that justified our means,  
the means that meant anything needed,  
the means that kept it me and thee.  


Here we are at the end of that long and dangerous road.  
Here we are still together and unconquered,  
even if we stumbled and fell sometimes,  
even if we cried from the pain and suffering.  


The job bowed our heads and stooped our shoulders.  
It left us older and only sometimes wiser,  
sometimes more frightened than we said,  
sometimes with nightmares we never told.  


It's been a lifetime of highs and lows, hasn't it, babe?  
We thought all it would take was our own resolve,  
our determination to keep it real,  
our clear vision of what was right.  


We stayed too long on the job, some might say.  
Outstayed our usefulness to those we claimed to serve,  
the downtrodden and the poor,  
the people who never had a chance.  


They might be right—I don't know.  
It's been longer than I want to or can remember  
now that I need glasses to see.  
and a hearing aide to hear.  


But there's no way I'd have changed our lives.  
No way I'd have been there with anyone else  
to keep me a little sane amongst the insanity  
to keep me warm through the coldest cold.  


So tell me again how much you love me.  
And I'll do the same,  
forever and ever until the end of all  
and beyond.


End file.
